Soul Eater, A New Semester
by anime-freak219
Summary: Maka has grown up and so has Soul. Something has happened between them and they must get over it and throughout this semester they go through many obstacles and many more challenges. Read and find out what happens to Soul and Maka. oh and i might have said Paris was in italy but i was caught off guard, . sorry for the confusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like this, there's more to come.**

**I do not own Soul Eater, but i do own this story. **

**Chapter 1, That Night**

Maka's POV

Winter break is finally over and i can't wait to get back to school. It had been a few months since we had destroyed the kishin and its been really quiet. It was a little awkward during science with Dr. Stein, me and Soul still sit next to each other and Crona is still a little socially awkward. I could hear Kid complaining about simetry from behind us and it got really annoying. I was about to turn around and tell Kid to shut up but then i saw Liz slap him and he started crying. Black Star, Tsuibaki, Soul, and Patty started laughing and eventually i started to laugh.

The late bell rang and Dr. Stein walked into the room. "Okay children today is disecting day." Everybody shrugged. "But we disect everyeday." A random kid said. Dr. Stein and got out his scapple and started cutting an animal. I got really sick. I was so happy when i saw Sid walk through the door. "Maka, Soul. The Reaper would like to see you." Me and Soul made our to the Reaper's place. " Hi! Hiya! How are you?" He said, cheerful as always.

"We're good, so whats up Reaper?" I said, soul was just standing there with his hands in his pocket. "I want you two to go to Paris, Italy." My eyes lit up and so did Soul's. "W-why?" I could feel my face get hot. "There has been reports of a recurring killing spree and people have seen this killer eat the people's souls. I want you two to go and check it out and just to be safe, I'm sending Kid with you two." I took a deep breathe in relief, i almost thought Death was setting me and Soul up on a date since we were going to Paris, the city of love.

As we walked out we saw Kid walking in. Patty was acting like her curious self and bothering Kid about why Kid's father wants to see them and Liz was just complaining about her nails since "one of them was chipped."

In a way i felt bad for Kid but i was also jealous that he had such power with his weapons. "So are you ready for the trip?" I heard Soul say. My eyes lit up and i felt my face get hot again. Ever since we destroyed the kishin me and Soul have been spending alot of time together and there are some things that occurred during our time together but I'm pretty sure it was just a me problem. "Yeah, it seems like fun, but this is strictly work we can't just stop for food or sight seeing ok?" I gave Soul an evilish look, he nodded.

(The next day)

I woke up at 5:00 in the morning and finished packing my suite case. I headed downstairs where i had found Soul standing there with only a backpack. "Is that all your bringing?" i asked, he didn't even say anything, he just nodded. I sighed, he hasn't really said anything to me lately, it might be because of what happened during winter break.

_Flashback:_

I was walking around looking for a pencil to finish some last minute homework, of course homework for an over achiever. I looked in the kitchen to see if we had any in there but i found nothing. "Soul! I'm gonna go stop by the school to pick up some pencils!" i yelled for him. He didn't answer, i figured he was asleep so I headed out. I headed towards my locker and got my pencil pouch. I was roaming the halls and i saw Liz and Tsuibaki talking about something. "Hey Tsuibaki, what are you guys doing here?" i asked a little scared of what she would say. "Oh nothing. We forgot something here and we haven't found it yet." I offered to help them find whatever it was that they were looking for.

"What exactly are we looking for?" i asked, but they just kept looking around for something that i didn't know we were looking for. "Well... Ugh, i just remembered that Black Star has it." I was a little mad but i forced out a little giggle just for Tsuibaki's sake.

I left the school and headed back home. I saw the lights on and assumed that Soul was up. I ran home and when i was at least about 10 feet from the house i heard music. _Your throwing a party!_ I thought to myself as if i were talking to Soul. I opened the door to find Liz, Patty, Tsuibaki, Black Star, Kid, my dad, Dr. Stein, Crona, and Soul all hanging out and there was a banner saying **Happy Birthday Maka!**

I thought it was amazing that they went through so much trouble for my birthday but i was hoping that they had forgotten so i wouldn't have to worry about my birthday. I forced out a smile and Soul walked towards me and and gave me a hug. "Happy birthday Maka." That made me smile and i hugged him back.

My dad came out of the kitchen and i saw the most beautiful cake ever. There was a picture of me, my mom, and my dad on it. _I wish you were here mom._I felt tears form in my eyes, and i also felt someone pat my back to comfort me. It was Soul, I lay my head down on his shoulder. That was the moment when i started to feel my face get hot for the first time when i was with Soul.

Later through the night i started to have more fun and when all the fun and music was over my dad and Dr. Stein left us "kids" to the rest of the night. Black Star had suggested that we watch a scary movie, Tsuibaki suggested we watch a romantic comedy, we all chose the scary movie. Black Star had brought a zombie movie. i sat next to Soul on the couch and I felt my face get hot again as he had his arm around my shoulder, well not totally around it but it was resting on the couch.

Every time i got scared i hid my face in Soul's chest and ever time i blushed. "C'mon Maka, its not that scary, he lifted my face and he saw that i was blushing and i started blushing even more and Soul leaned in closer. _Oh no, my heart's beating so fast, i never felt this way for Soul before._ I got caught up in the moment and i "accidentally" kissed him, i could feel him kiss me back and when we released everyone was starring at us. "Whoa! Soul!... Nice!" Black Star said with a thumbs up.

I was burning up and me and Soul both moved away from each other. After everyone had fallen asleep i was the only awake, or so i thought. I got up to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water and at the dining table i saw Soul. I got a cup of water and i just stood there in the kitchen with all of the awkwardness.

"Well i should try and get some sleep." Soul got out of his seat and went upstairs. I sighed and went outside to get some air. I fell to my knees and started crying. _I'm such and idiot. Why would i fall for Soul? ugh! Why?_ I didn't know why i started feeling this way but I couldn't shake it.

_Flashback_ _end: _

I got on the back of Soul's motorcycle and we headed for the airport. We met up with Kid, Liz, and Patty at the airport. "Of all people, my dad pairs me up with you two." Kid rolled his eyes and looked at the structure of the airport. "Its so uneven." You start to notice tears form in Kid's eyes. " Geez, Kid, can you just forget that for once, we're going to Paris." Liz sounded so excited. "Yeah! The city of lights." We all looked at Patty in confusion. She just started giggling. "You idiot! Its the city of love." Kid sounded so, so serious, well he's always like that. At that comment i started to blush again.

We boarded and i sat next to Liz and Patty while Soul was in the row in front of me with Kid. I was a little relieved that he was listening to music and he didn't have to listen to me especially cuz Liz started asking me about that night. "So, how was it?" i looked at a little confused. "Excuse me?" Liz looked at me and she thought i was kidding. " The kiss between you and Soul, you obviously can't get it out of your head." She was filing her nails and i started fiddling with my fingers trying to figure out how to respond.

"Well... its been so long since then and i sort of forgot about it." I was totally lying, my face was burning up. "Your lying, your mouth says that its nothing but your eyes say otherwise." I turned to look at Liz and she was looking straight at me, i expected Patty to say something but she was out cold. I took a deep breathe and looked straight at Liz, who was waiting for me to respond. "Well, its not that simple, I wish I could forget about the kiss but every time I'm with Soul its always there to haunt me, and its not like I can try to avoid him cuz hes my weapon and we are partners. But its seems like no trouble for him because he's not even talking to me anymore." I started to tear up.

I saw Kid look back at me and Liz and he was looking a little disappointed. "This isn't easy for him to handle either. He saw that you were blushing and he was caught up in the moment, your like his best friend, you guys are always together. Scary movies can do that."

The rest of the plane ride i was silent trying to figure out what i should do about Soul. Every time i thought about it i couldn't help but cry and Liz noticed, i was grateful that i had Liz there to talk to. I needed to clear things up with Soul soon cuz we had to fight together and he can't just keep ignoring me. _I'm gonna make things right between us, just you wait Soul._ I thought to myself with determination.

**Well that's the end, Rate and Review, plus if you guys have any ideas for my story I'd be happy to use them. **


	2. authors note

**author's note: **

**sorry guys, i put something that was rong in my story and you guys probably noticed but plz ignore it. its suppose to be france and thanks for pointing out ppl.**


End file.
